dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 22 (Pandalove93)
Android 22 (alias Cell 2) ' is General Copper's stronger version of Cell, which he create with Goku, Vegeta, Kuriza, Majuub and Piccolo's DNA. One day, Android 22 was attacked with improved Android 170, 180 and 80. It was a militant of time. Androids destroyed the towns, and there did not seem to be effective against them. But it didn't amount Android 22, as he absorbing Android 360, fusion 170 and 180, and 80 inside, after which he became bigger and more muscular. After long and bloody battle, Kokarota defeat him. 'Personality: Android 22 has usually long-temper, and at first he obeyed Copper's commands, but the opportunity arises, he became stubborn and he ceased to obey Copper. After that he became a brutal, ruthless and ambitious by his nature. He didn't let anyone come in his path, and he crushed all those who tried to stop him. He also did not seem to care comrades, but he killed them, and took their chips around. He also didn't give up easily, even if outnumbered, and he also has a great desire to win. 'Power:' General Copper said to him self, that Android 22 is more stronger than Cell. In his original form he was able to battle with Super Saiyan Adult Gotenks, and Gohan, but has little problem with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. After he absorded with Android 360 (fusion of Android 170 and 180), Ryuu and Piccolo hasn't enough match for him. And in his perfect form he was strong enough to battle with all Z-fighters, until be lose to Tekka Pan and Kotarota's Family-Kamehameha (with Pan's spirit). 'Techniques:' Flight: '''The ability to fly without the use of ki. '''Android Barrier: With this technique, Android 22 generate an energy shield around him to protect him from attacks. Absorption: Android 22 can absorbing the components of Android 0 and Android 80, and after that he became bigger and more muscular. Full Power Energy Wave: To using this move, Android 22 starts by charging an energy sphere in his hands and triggers it with full capacity. '''Eye Laser: '''To using this move, Android 22 shoots a powerful beam from his eyes, which passes through almost anything. '''Kamehameha: '''Powerfull energy wave. Inherited from Goku '''Super Kamehameha: '''More powerful version of Kamehameha. '''Big Bang Attack: '''Powerfull move, Inherited from Vegeta. '''Telekines: '''Android 22 can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand(s). '''Death Beam: '''A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. Inherited from Kuriza. '''Regenation: '''The ability to regrow certain parts of his destroyed anatomy. '''Changing Beam: '''Beam, which changes the enemies, as well as inanimate objects stones. Inherited from Majuub. Forms and transformations '''Android 360 absortion: '''Android 22 get in this form after absortion with Android 360 (fusion of Android 170 and 180). In this form he becames bigger and more muscular and his moves get stronger. '''Android 80 absortion: '''Android 22 get in this form after absortion with Android 80. In this form he becames much more stronger and his colour change blue. '''Super 22: '''Like Super Saiyan form, with golden aura, Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bio-Androids Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Frieza's Race